Azula, Revisted
by darkness3322
Summary: Azula/OC. I kind of put a softer spin on her, I think the story has merit, even for those who are turned off by the pairing. Give it a chance, I love feedback.


_Disclaimer. *Please read this first!* (I don't own avatar):_

_Lets see, one shot. Azula/OC. About 4 or 5 years post Canonical ATLA. Azula has been trying to sort out her life. She encounters something she doesn't expect along the way._

_Give it a chance, even though it is an OC story. I think it has merit, and I didn't want to romance Azula with anyone from the main story because sometimes that type of stuff bothers me. I pick Azula because I feel like she has a vulnerability and inherent sexual bravado that needs to be explored. So yeah, this is pretty lemony, and I guess graphic at points, but I try to be tasteful._

_I write like a male, you'll have to forgive me for that. I'll devote a page to how her breath smells, and quite honestly, its lucky that the male character even has a name. (Use your imagination!) That can often be the best part._

_Azula will be a little bit out of her 'normal' character, her personality is visible though. But I wanted to take her in a little bit softer direction, it felt passionate and romantic while I was writing, so I'm happy with it. And of course, the story doesn't fit 100% with the show's end, so you may have to suspend a little bit. I am sorry if this bothers you, I would never want to ruin or warp anything about the show._

Part 1.

He was an airbender, of that she was certain.

Azula wasn't used to being surprised, at least not like this.

He was meditating at the southern air temple. Which is where she had stumbled across him. After her defeat at the hands of the avatar, Azula had gone searching for answers. She traveled far across the Earth Kingdom. She retraced steps, her own, and those of the avatar.

Her marauding eventually led her here, the southern air temple, the place of the avatar's birth, and training. And it was here that she found… him.

He must have been an air bender, but that was impossible? However, here he was, defying possibility. Sitting, well, floating above the ground. He had his feet folded underneath him in the typical lotus fashion, and held his palms together in front of his chest, lower than his chin.

"You there… air bender!" she called out. He kept his eyes closed, meditating. She took a few steps closer.

"Answer me! What are you doing here, how are you air bending, and who are you!" she yelled, even louder than before. The young man had still yet to even acknowledge her existence.

Thinking her mind may be playing tricks on her here in this desolate and long since destroyed temple, Azula quickly decided to use her most efficient means of getting anything accomplished: fire bending.

She performed a smooth, flowing kick that arced low to high. A blade of fire emerged from the trail her foot left and she could feel the force of her kick propelling the ferocious energy forward. Her foot still poised above shoulder level, Azula watched as the bowed fire column propelled quickly toward the immobile air bender.

She wondered what would happen after he was struck, violently thrown across the courtyard, and probably killed. He wouldn't be able to answer her questions…

Oh well, that was a worry for some other time, this insignificant if anomalous air bender wasn't worth the sweat from her brow.

A mere moment prior to being struck the air bender quickly flung his hands, palms rigid, out to his sides diagonally. The flaming blade dissipated from the middle upward, the heat and force continued, blowing the air blender's gold hair back from his face for a moment. His eyes opened.

Stepping down from what Azula now saw to be a small seat of air, similar to what the avatar was known to consistently conjure, the young man could now be viewed properly. He was taller than she had realized, sitting astride a seat of wind could warp perception apparently. He was also irregularly handsome… for an air bender.

"You'll have to pardon me, when I am in deep meditation I often ignore anything outside of my trance."

He spoke without accent. His voice was deep, but clear, and it washed over Azula like a warm summer breeze from the Fire Nation islands.

He dusted off his short-sleeved vest. He bent down and did the same for the garb of his nondescript trousers, both were light brown in color… She had only noticed a frivolous detail like this because it contrasted well with his tanned skin. He wasn't wearing shoes.

He took a few strides forward and extended his hand toward Azula, who was eyeing him quite carefully. His arms were broad and well muscled. He had the type of muscular build that comes from long hours of martial training. "I do hope you'll forgive me, I didn't mean to ignore you or frighten you."

Still assessing and mentally storing information, Azula lightly took the offered hand and shook it. "I wasn't frightened" she exclaimed resolutely… but then thought better of it. Perhaps this was a moment she could begin to establish herself as something other than a defeated fire-princess. It really would be nice not to have to try and destroy everything that she encountered. "I was merely unaware that there were any air benders except for the avatar."

"I thought that the fire nation had killed them all in the early years of the war?" She asked, unexpectedly hesitant. Maybe she was losing a little bit of her inner fire, since it had been so long now.

"They most likely were", he conceded, "I came here only recently. I have been traveling, refining my bending and studying at air temples I am able to find." A smile crossed his face, "They are not always easy to find."

He moved some of his hair out of his face, "I am not used to having many conversations with others.. I was born with the capacity to air bend, it took until I was thirteen for me to actual understand that. I then set off on my own, seeking to actual learn the fullness of my abilities. I came to learn that I was a descendant from one of the last living air benders. They were all killed, but I think I deduced that my lineage comes from somewhere else. I grew up in an orphanage and the matron told me she found me. I only have scrolls, wall murals, and stories to teach me bending. I've done a lot of teaching myself I guess."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and instead of interrupting to speak herself, Azula let him finish his train of thought. "I see that I am rambling. It really has been a long time since I've spoken with someone. Especially a pretty woman like you, and I don't even know your name"

She smiled; he thought she was pretty! It was quaint, sure. But she still enjoyed the adoration of others. However, the nagging in her mind was still there, about how she was slowly changing. Maybe she didn't want his adoration, his attraction was certainly welcome though. "My name is Azula. I am…" She didn't want to say, 'former princess of the fire nation, who only recently was defeated and shamed'. This man was obviously somewhat of a hermit, and if he didn't recognize her or her name, why should she declare herself so stigmatized? so she decided to play it safe. "I am sort of like a monk myself, I'm from the Fire Nation."

"It's nice to meet you Azula, I am Keign" He smiled at her.

Part 2.

_So, disclaimer again. BUT READ IT._

_Azula and Keign have spent a little time together at the air temple. Sparring, testing each other out, etc. Azula updated him on what had happened since his last real visit to civilization, which was a bit longer than she had expected. Keign, in turn, explains how he taught himself to air bend. He has a distinctly different style from the air nomads, both in his bending, and his appearance. He is far taller, and broader than the diminutive air nomads. His technique uses more force than that of the air-monks. His bending holds power, like a typhoon, or a whirlwind. Azula is incredibly impressed by him, and finds she is growing attached and more and more attracted to him._

_(Also, Keign is blond because there is a lack of that in the show, so it kind of gives credence to his being foreign. I picture him somewhat Scandinavian I guess.)_

One night, by the fire.

Azula and Keign were looking into the flames. "Fire is so beautiful" Keign noted, "One could stare at it forever."

Azula glanced over at him, and he turned to hold her gaze. "You are beautiful too, and you hold all of the graces of fire. You're strong, and the way you move…" He stumbled for a moment, and then dropped eye contact, looking down. "It's just, well, you have this fluidity when you bend, it is mesmerizing, like this fire is, and it has this feel to it. Like it holds incredible power over you. It's deadly, you can feel that too. It's dangerous, and .. its intoxicating.. and almost addicting."

He looked back up at her. They held eye contact for a while. Azula's heart was beating incredibly fast, and she could hear it in her ears, her thoughts were racing to match her heart. "You are quite a flatterer", she quietly breathed, "and not without your own good qualities. You are… alarmingly unique. You are stalwart, which intrigues me because you bend air. And.. you are interesting, utterly interesting. And I think about you all the time."

Keign was wearing his same loose clothing, his golden blond hair fell in very slight curls over his face. Azula reached over and brushed his locks behind his head. Her fingernails weren't near as long as they had been, but they were still long enough to be useful. She cupped his face. She was wearing her best court kimono, and her hair was done up, held together with her favorite cinch.

He could see the fire dancing in her eyes' reflection, her pupils were dilated and shimmering with moisture. It was entrancing. He placed his hand over hers, moving to grasp her fingers in his own. He leaned in closer, and slowly she closed her eyes as she leaned in as well. Before he closed his own, he clearly saw her full lips. They were so beautiful, delicious. Gently they parted, her plump lower lip separating from her top.

Azula could feel the distance between them; their eyelashes were touching. Minds racing, their lips ever so gently pressed. Neither made more move beyond that, just an embrace. Keign noted quite soundly the softness. Azula felt it, it was electric. She could see it, her consciousness thrust itself out of her body and she thought she could see the two of them, sitting there near the fire, lips subtly held. She could smell it. This one instant was imprinted directly onto her soul.

The moment lasted a lifetime, but it had come and gone within a whim. They didn't pull back. They kissed again, simple, a reopening and closing of the lips. Azula could taste it. She could feel it. She could hear it, the light smack as their lips first parted. Logic told her to pull back, if only for an instant, to assess the situation. But Azula drew in a breath through her nose and kissed him again, more intently. She turned her head, her red lips still pressed against his. She had to readjust, so she turned her shoulder toward him and scooted close.

He reached around to hold her, his arm moved underneath hers and around her waist. Her hand reached up to the shoulder of his arm that he held her with. Her fingers lightly brushed against his collarbone.

Her life felt primal, in this moment. Her existence was a story told a thousand years ago, and a thousand years from now, it was a story that everyone understood. She was a legend. And this feeling was her entire lifetime.

"Mnnh", she throatily whimpered into his kiss. At some point, he had reached his hand up to her face again, his fingers combed slightly into the hair of her temples. Their kissing grew more fervent.

Still below full cognitive functioning, Azula parted her lips and slipped her tongue out ever so slightly. He reacted instinctively by kissing it, sucking slightly, and then caressing the tip of her tongue with his own.

Still very innocent, their tongues gently glided against each other. Azula opened her mouth slightly more and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She still felt primal, like an animal. Her thoughts were instincts. And her entire body was alive with sensation. She felt everything one-hundredfold.

Her tongue in his mouth, she then pulled it out by letting her lips fall into a kiss. Somehow she was able to note the amount of saliva that her mouth was producing, and how happy she was that it was doing just that.

She kissed him softly.

She kissed him long and slow.

She kissed him once more.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, her bottom lip, her cheek, and then her neck.

FIRE LORD! Oh, when he kissed her neck.

All she had to do was breathe; hold the back of his head and breathe. But it was immensely difficult to manage at this point in time. Her breaths were ragged, and bordered on gasps. She widened the collar of her kimono to allow him more access. He kissed her collar and the hollow of her throat, but her body shivered uncontrollably and she had a hard time stopping her feet from kicking when he turned his ministrations to the soft skin right above where her neck and shoulders met.

For the first time in her life, she felt delicate.

He could see that her entire neck and upper chest were flushed. Her breathing heaved, and the tops of her breasts were visible, as was her cleavage, through the exposed dip of the kimono.

He felt connected. And all he wanted was for her to keep as she was, her pleasure was the best food he'd eaten in his entire life, and he couldn't ever be too full to continue eating.

He took one of the lobes of her ears into his mouth. He kissed into it. He traced the outside of her ear with his tongue. Slightly licking the top of her ear, he then kissed behind her ear and back down her neck.

She couldn't control her shivering. She was seated right next to a fire, and last time she checked, she was flame incarnate. Not to mention her entire body felt like it might explode into a fireball in any moment. But she still couldn't stop her body's slight quivering when every time he kissed her right in that spot on her neck. He must have known, the bastard was using her weakness against her!

She didn't care in the least.

Her eyes finally opened again, his kisses had subsided. Somehow she had become entangled and reclining into him. He was hovering slightly over her, and she realized that he was supporting almost her entire weight in his arms. Oh, he was strong. Oh, he was handsome.

Eyes glued to his, body on fire, breathing ragged and shallow, she spoke:

"Would you…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She would never ask someone like that, she would never beg. And she didn't even know what it was that she so desperately wanted to ask, to beg of him.

He understood, she could speak no further. He placed the pad of his index finger onto her lips, just a soft touch, a confirmation. Her shining eyes devouring his own. Her deliriously gorgeous eyes. So wide, so large, so round. Her brown eyes. He felt like he could almost taste the chocolate from his childhood just by looking at them.

He removed his finger by pulling down, the bottom lobe of her lip bounced back into place as his finger trailed off of it, and off of her chin. He looked down to the lips that his finger had just left. Slightly swollen from the press of their kissing. He also noted a small bead of saliva at the corner of her lips. He kissed it away.

Her eyes fluttered when he did this, curious. Eyes that were ensconced by full pouting lashes. Her eyelashes were long, and sultry. Her lips pouted too, simpered and desirous of attention.

He pulled at the rim of her neckline very slightly, edging free more soft skin. Her skin was soft, but supple. It was tight and young.

His eyes flashed back to hers, wondering her reaction..?

She raised one eyebrow so slightly, it may not have even happened. But she sat back on her own, reached up and pulled on the fold of her kimono to reveal more of her chest.

She removed the silk belt tying it to her by simply pulling it. The folds still covered her, but she took them in hand and then shyly made eye contact with him again.

Slowly, she parted them. Time froze for Keign.

He watched as each centimeter of the curve of her breasts was revealed; she didn't wear anything underneath since she didn't need support under her robe.

He found that he couldn't breathe.

Azula felt slightly disturbed by her timidity. Being shy was for the weak. But her femininity was something unexplored for her in this regard, and she didn't have training for this.

He noticed her hesitance, and was about to speak. She reached up to place her index finger on his lips, in imitation of how he had on her own.

Her hands went back to the flaps of her robe and she continued to bare herself.

He choked, realizing that he once again couldn't breathe. And his thoughts took flight, as he himself had learned to do; speeding through the clouds, soaring… very very high. He was light headed.

The climax of every battle and end of every story occurred simultaneously to him as her nipples were uncovered.

Pink, and edging on small for breasts of her size, her aureoles crowned the snowcapped peak of her breast. Her milky skin contrasted marvelously. Soft in touch and soft to see, her breasts were pale, heavy, and curved upward slightly in a way that seemed to defy gravity and reason.

All glory was to be given to the magnificent nipples, cresting the mounds of her flesh like the icing on an Earth Kingdom sweetcake; they were triumphant, and standing to attention as only the most disciplined of soldiers can.

They were a song, a completed journey, a painting.

All parts came together, as one.

They were perfect.

_Ok. I think I wanna end it there. It just feels like a good ending spot.._

_It's kind of fluffy, but it had those kind of lemony elements to it. And I think I said bastard._

_I may end up writing some kind of actual intimacy, to provide a variance in this piece, maybe deliver for those who like the fluff, and those who want to hear some noises._

_I just have a problem writing sexual things sometimes, penises are so inelegant._

_I don't know that anyone will read this or care. Thanks, regardless._


End file.
